Me and My Teddy
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Because you inspired me Yunuen! Art by Freak-Freak
1. Chapter 1

Hey fellas! Halloween is coming to town! So… wait for a TMNT Halloween one-shot soon!

I don't know if you have seen TMNT Short chapters on 4kids TV… if you haven't, well… you can search them on YouTube… why I'm saying all that stuff? Well… this fan-fic is about a teddy bear… Leo's teddy bear. Inspired on a "Midnight Snack" scene... oh and on a Yunuen fan-fic!

Repeat: I'm not the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

**Me and My Teddy**

"Very good my sons, you have done well today. Tomorrow we will resume your training at noon… my favorite soap opera is having a marathon… you can go rest now" Splinter said as he left the dojo.

Mikey started to giggle.

"What's so funny bonehead?" Raph asked angrily.

"Hehe… nothing… hahaha… it's just… hehe… soap opera…. Hahahaha"

"Hey! Even sensei needs a little time for himself" Don replied.

"*yawn* I'm dead tired! I need my beauty sleep…" Mikey said

"Heh… you'd need to sleep forever if ya wanna change that ugly face of yers… Hahahaha" Raph teased.

"Hey!"

"Ok, ok… stop it guys… we better go to sleep… I'm tired too" Leo said with a long yawn.

The guys left the dojo… before their respective baths… they made their ways to their rooms.

Midnight… silence, silence all over the lair… only Raph and Mikey' snorts could be heard.

Suddenly… the alarm sets on…

"Guys! Troubles on the west side of the city…" Don yelled from the lab.

Raph and Mikey ran down stairs…

"What is it this time?" Raph asked.

"For the images of the security camera… some gangs doing robbery… apparently nothing too serious"

"Ok… so let's kick some shell!"

"Eh guys? Where's Leo?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah… he's always the first one getting up for an emergency…"

"Mmm… I didn't think the "Fearless Leader" was **that** tired…"

"I'll go for him… you guys wait us there…" Mikey said.

"Got it…" Don and Raph left the lair.

The orange masked turtle went upstairs… when he arrived to Leo's room he opened the door slowly…

"Hey Leeeeoooo… wake up… There's a… huh?" Mikey stared at his sleeping brother in surprise…

Why? The reason… Leo was peacefully asleep… hugging a teddy bear!

"What da… shell…?" Mikey whispered.

"Leo… has… a teddy bear…?" Mikey tried not to laugh.

Leo started to stir and rubbed his eyes.

"*yawn*… what… what happen… Mikey? ... Eh! Mikey?"

"HAHAHAHA! NO WAY! HAHAHAHA! YOU SLEEP WITH A TEDDY BEAR! HAHAHAHA!" Mikey laughed.

"It's not funny Mikey!" Leo said as he jumped off his bed.

"Hahaha… just wait when the guys… hahaha… when the guys know about this! HAHAHAHA" Mikey collapsed on Leo's bed clutching his stomach.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! WAIT MIKEY!" Leo took Mikey by the shoulders.

"Mikey, you have to promise me they won't know about this!"

"Haha… ok, ok!"

"NO, YOU HAVE TO PROMISE! PROMISE ME MIKEY!"

"OK, OK! I PROMISE! I PROMISE" Mikey said as he got up the bed.

"Mikey, look at me and promise me… they won't know about what you saw here, ok?"

"Leo, I promise! I promise bro!"

"*sigh* ok… anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Oh! I forgot! Some gangs doing robbery. Raph and Don are in place already"

"But… what happened to the alarm? I didn't hear it"

"Because you were tired, dude! You trained more than us today so… I told the guys I was going to wake you up and then… hehe…hahaha…HAHAHAHA! AND THEN… HAHAHAHA… CAN'T… STOP… LAUGHING… HAHAHA!"

"Mikey!"

"OK… hehe… ok… we better go now… haha… teddy bear… haha"

"Mikey!"

"Ok, ok! Chill out!"

The young ninjas ran through the sewers. Mikey couldn't stop remembering what he saw minutes ago…

"Mikey… If you keep giggling like that, the guys are gonna know about… you know…"

"Hehe… sorry Leo, but… hehe… I just can't forget it!"

"Well… make and effort or I'll make you forget!"

"Woow" Easy there! You almost sound like Raph!"

"Sorry… it's just… well…"

"I know, but… if they know about this, so what!"

"So what? Mikey, I'm the leader here! Remember?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I think you're not getting the idea" Leo sighed totally annoyed.

"Hey! Maybe I'm not Don but I know exactly what you're talking about dude! I mean, it's your life, not of them. What's the sin on that? It's just you and your teddy bear… I have to admit, though… I'm surprised you still have it and it looks almost new… so what if you sleep with your teddy bear! IT'S JUST A TEDDY BEAR!"

Leo looked at Mikey in surprise… his little brother had said something clever? Well… kinda…

"Eh… what did you eat today Mikey?"

"Hey! I'm supporting you bro!"

"Thanks bro, but… they must not know for now, ok?"

"Ok…" Mikey smirked.

Meanwhile… Raph sliced a baseball bat with his sais and Don dodged kicks…

"Where… the shell… are Fearless… and Mikey?" Raph asked between kicks.

"Don't know… maybe… the Foot… or more of this… guys…" Don said as he hit some gangs with his bo.

Raph paused, listening for movement. The whisper of a footstep on his left. He turned, lashed out blindly, felt his fist connect with muscled flesh, and heard a soft "Oomph."

"And that's how I kick butts, hehe…"

"Hey show-off! Watch your back!" Mikey yelled suddenly, followed by Leo.

Another gang threw a punch… Don dodged it and waved his bo, sending the gang directly to ground. With no more butts to kick… the guys left the scene… the last part of the job was on the police-hands.

"Aw! Leo, we missed the action!" Mikey complained like a child.

"Yeah… what happened to you guys?" Don asked in concern.

"Eh… traffic?" Mikey smiled nervously.

"Maybe The Sleeping Beauty can explain us what happened" Raph teased Leo.

"Hey! Cut it out Raph!"

"No, Mikey, it's ok. *sigh* yes, it was my fault… maybe I was tired, just that… nothing more… now, can we go home?" Leo said and left the place, leaving his brothers behind.

"Now… what was that?" Don looked at his brothers in surprise.

"OK… something really stinks here!"

"Hey, even Leo gets tired sometimes and needs to recover his strength and you know, needs sleep… bed, pillows, ted…eh… eh… I mean… eh…"

Mikey choked on his words. The image of Leo and his teddy bear was still on his mind.

"Woow, woow, woow… Hold it right there Mikey… what did ya said?" Raph got closer to Mikey, looking firmly at his eyes.

"Eh… what are you talking about Raph?" Mikey sweated cold. He was the lies' master but, when someone looked at him like that… well… ¬¬

"What did ya mean with 'ted'?"

"Eh… 'ted'?... Pff… bro, I didn't say 'ted', I said… eh… bed! Yeah, I said bed!" Mikey said with an unconvincing voice.

"Mikey?... Spit it out! What's going on with Fearless…?"

"Nothing! Leo's fine… and I think we should go home… eh… now!" Mikey ran as fast as he could.

"Grrr! I know he's hiding something …"

"I don't know Raph. But… did you look at his face when he said all that stuff? Mmm… and what if… no, no… I don't think that's possible"

"What?"

"Nothing… just random hypothesis"

"Nah, maybe it was one of Mikey's pranks again…*yawn* Well *yawn* I'm dead tired… c'mon, let's follow the others"

"…'bed'…'ted'… Mmm… I wonder if… no it can't be… can be?" Don asked to himself as he made his way to the next tunnel.

That night, no one could sleep. Leo, well… he had his reasons (pretty obvious ¬¬)

"So, Fearless has a secret… mmm, hehe… Oh! I can't wait 'til tomorrow" Raph said rubbing his hands.

Mikey rolled over his bed. He promised Leo nobody would know about his 'secret' but he knew Raph was suspecting of him…

"Oh shell! What if Raph guesses? What if Donnie had already guessed? Oh man! I promised to Leo! *sigh* what a brother I am, huh?" he said covering his face with a pillow.

Leo stayed awake all night, sat on his bed, trying not to fall asleep. Mikey had already discovered him and that was humiliating enough.

"*sigh* all these nights… and he had to discover it tonight! Great, just great…" Leo sighed in annoyance.

The blue masked ninja started to pace on his room… he had to stay awake no matter what… he could hear his brother's breathing, the sewer's leaks… Donatello's computers still humming… the lair was particularly quiet that night.

Leo sat on his bed and looked at his little bed partner; a little, smiling brown teddy bear. He took it and hugged him.

"Don't worry lil' friend, Mikey won't tell the guys about you… and I know he won't, he's a good brother" Leo said to his lil' teddy bear.

"It's not that I'm ashamed of you but… you know… the guys are… well… you know how the guys are already. But, if Raph knows about you, he'll probably chase me like… forever!"

He looked at his lil' friend and started to remember the old gold days when he was kid, when sleeping with his teddy bear wasn't 'immature', when it was right because he was a kid!

"I miss the old days, lil' fella… *yawn*… maybe Mikey's right… so what if *yawn*… I s…slee…p… with… y…ou…" Leo was finding hard to stay awake.

"*yawn*… ok… m…maybe… a l…ittle… *yawn*… nap… and… *long yawn*… nah! Whatever…!" Leo covered with his blanket, still hugging his teddy bear.

"Good night lil' friend" with this, he felt asleep immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey fellas! Halloween is coming to town! So… wait for a TMNT Halloween one-shot soon!

Repeat: I'm not the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

**Me and My Teddy (Part2)**

6:30 am.

Mikey walked to Leo's room as stealthy as he could. He opened the door and found Leo still on his bed… with his teddy bear.

"Leo… psst… Leo!" Mikey whispered.

"Hmm… Mikey? *yawn*… go back to your bed… I'm tired… to train now…"

"Leo, I… have to tell you something… it's about your teddy bear"

Leo's eyes went wide almost immediately. He suddenly sat on his bed, forgetting his tiredness.

"What… What is it? Do they know? Do they ask you? What?"

"Woow! Easy bro! You're gonna awake the others!"

"Oh, sorry… but what do you wanna say to me?"

"I think Raph suspects about your friend"

"How so? You didn't tell him, right?"

"Eh… not exactly, but…"

"Michelangelo…"

Oh-oh… full name, not good… not good at all!

"I got scared Leo! I was only trying to explain them why we weren't there beating knuckleheads and… and I almost said it! I almost told them your secret! Leo, I… I'm such a terrible secret keeper!" Mikey said sadly.

"So… that's all about? It's not that bad, Mikey…"

"It is bad! Now Raph is gonna investigate and I know he's gonna chase me 'til he knows about…"

"Ok, ok… I got the message. Don't worry Mikey… just try to stay calm. I'll think of something if he asks, ok? Now, go back to bed"

"Eh, dude… it's 6:30. And Master Splinter is waiting for you in the dojo already"

"Oh shell! I forgot it… *yawn*… my extra training session…"

"I can tell sensei you're tired if you want"

"No, it's ok… are the others up?"

"Nope"

"Good. Now, about you lil' fella… what I'm gonna do with you?" Leo said looking at his lil' bed partner.

"Why don't you hide it in my room? Raph will never find him"

"And how are you sure Raph's not gonna find him in there?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Because he suspects of you, silly" Mikey said rolling his eyes.

"Ok, ok… just be sure to hide him in a safe place" Leo said and gave Mikey the teddy bear.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of him like if it was one of my comic books" Mikey said cheerfully.

"Thanks Mike… well… time to train" Leo got up of his bed and took his katanas.

Mikey walked back to his room and opened a big box, full of comics. He took off some of them and put the teddy bear inside.

"Well little one, you'll be safe here. Don't worry, Raphie boy is never gonna find you here" Mikey said as he closed the box and covered it with a large blanket.

In the dojo…

"Master Splinter… may I ask you something?" Leo said as he finished performing a new kata.

"Certainly Leonardo"

"Eh… it's just… It's correct keeping things of the past with us?"

"Hmm… it is a strange question. Something is bothering you Leonardo?"

"Well… not exactly… I, eh… let's say I have this 'thing' since I was a kid and… if the others know about this 'thing'… maybe they would laugh of me or something because they would think it's immature keeping this 'thing' with me for all these years!... you know what I'm saying?"

"Leonardo, there is nothing to be ashamed for… you can tell me what this 'thing' is about…"

"Ok, remember the teddy bear you gave me when I was 8? Well, I… I still have it. Somehow, he became part of me, I know it's immature but..."

"It is not immature my son. Keep things of the past is a way to keep our memories with us… My son, how do you feel when you sleep with your teddy bear?"

"Well, it's difficult to explain … it's like…, even if I have a bad day, he makes me forget my troubles and stress and when I'm sleeping… I feel… like I'm a child again…"

"Is that everything my son?"

"Yes, sensei"

"Hmm… I do not see what it's the matter Leonardo. If you are happy with this, so am I…"

"But what about the others! Mikey already knew about this and he laughed of loud when he discovered it… what would Don or Raph would think of me?"

"You are hurting no one in this family but yourself, Leonardo. You had never cared of what others say. What would be this any different?"

"It is different sensei! Being leader makes me more mature than my brothers!"

"That is not true… in a family, sometimes the eldest can be strong but with a childish behavior and the youngest can looks like a child but with a mature way of thinking. Sleeping with a teddy bear may look immature but the way you feel when you are with him it is not wrong, Leonardo. Do not be ashamed"

"But… should I tell them?"

"If you are not ready to tell them, do not pressure yourself. And do not worry, they will understand"

"Thanks sensei"

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen.

The red and purple masked turtles left their rooms, still yawning.

"*yawn* Morning Raph" Don said rubbing his eyes.

"*yawn*… hi… *yawn*" Raph yawned.

"Looks like someone stayed awake all night, huh?"

"Yeah… I couldn't stop thinking 'bout yesterday"

"You mean Mikey acting weird?'"

"That knucklehead! He knows something 'bout Fearless that we don't, Donnie. And I'm gonna make him cooperate, like it or not" Raph said cracking his knuckles.

While they were having breakfast, suspicious looks came and went. Nothing but the sounds of the spoons could be heard, this was a particular silent breakfast. Mikey was barely eating and his hand was shaking a little… for his disgrace, Raph noticed it.

"What's wrong with ya Mikey? You're acting kinda… quiet… this morning" Raph said in as suspicious voice.

"W-what? Me?... I-I'm ok!" Mikey said avoiding his brother's gaze.

"Well… if ya said so…" Raph said as he poured more milk on his bowl.

Splinter and Don were the first ones leaving the table. Leo seemed to be relaxed, having a normal breakfast and tried to send his vibe to his youngest brother giving him a confident gaze.

On the other hand, Raph's penetrating amber gaze made Mikey shiver… keeping a brother' secret was too difficult for the orange masked turtle.

"So… Leo, you were… kinda tired yesterday huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I overworked myself"

"Hmm… ya know? Ya lose all da fun last night"

"Let's just say those punks were your early X-mas gifts"

"Har-di har Leo, what da shell happened yesterday?" Raph asked angrily.

"Nothing! I was tired, that's all"

"Then, why your little brother here was acting weird? … Well, weirder than usual"

"Raph, don't put Mikey in the middle of this, ok? He just went to my room and I didn't want to get up… Discussion over!" Leo answered back angrily and stood up.

Mikey looked how his eldest brother left the kitchen pretty annoyed.

"How does he do that? How can he keep a secret, especially when Raph acts like an FBI cop sometimes?" Mikey thought.

"Hey, knucklehead!" Raph said as he stood up, giving Mikey a killer gaze.

"This ain't over! I'm gonna figure out whatcha hiding… soon" With this, Raph left the kitchen, leaving Mikey as pale as a ghost.

"Aww shell!"

* * *

Hey fellas! Long time huh? Yeah... the author's block curse... BOO! O.O

Plus... I had exams at college... ¬¬ Medicine, don't ask... Thanks for all your reviews ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey fellas! Halloween is coming to town! So… wait for a TMNT Halloween one-shot**… THIS MIDNIGHT!**

Yunuen, I hope you don't mind if I use "Ogima's name" ***puppy eyes*** I know it came from your mind, so don't be scared. ^^

Repeat: I'm not the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

**Me and My Teddy (Part3)**

Since Raph's threat, Mikey tried to be as near as he could to one of his other siblings; he knew Raph was waiting an opportunity so, being alone was now quite a problem for Mikey.

"Eh Don? Hey… need any help?" Mikey asked as he entered into Don's lab.

"Mikey? Eh, what are you doing here?"

"I… wanted to see if… you needed help or something" the orange masked turtle rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, no thanks… are you ok bro?"

"I… yeah! I'm fine"

"'Cause you were acting kinda weird at breakfast… are you sick or something? Did you break anything?"

"No, I'm fine Donnie. It's just… I need to be far from Raph for a while"

"Oh! So… another prank of yours huh?"

"Heh… I wish it was!" Mikey sighed and sat on the chair next to Don's

"So, what is it?" Don asked insistently.

"Bro, I can't tell you! I promised I wouldn't tell this to anyone!"

"You promised? What kind of promise?"

Mikey turned his face, avoiding his brother's gaze and sighed heavily. It wasn't that he didn't trust in Donatello, but he had a promise to keep.

"I'm sorry Donnie… I can't tell you. Please, please let me stay here with you… please!" Mikey pleaded.

"Ok, ok… just calm down! But I really need to know what's going on here?"

Mikey stood up and closed the door… he needed to be sure no one, especially Raph, hear what he was gonna say.

"Ok… look, remember yesterday night? When I told you guys I was gonna wake up Leo?"

"Yeah, speaking of that… you guys were pretty weird last night! Like if you were trying to hide something…"

"Well… we were trying to hide something, yeah… but it wasn't a bad thing…"

"So? What's the big secret about?"

"Ok… here it goes… When I went to Leo's bedroom last night, I… saw, well… something…"

"Something that he was doing?"

"Eh, nope… well yeah! Well… yes and no… it was more something that he had on his bed…while he was sleeping…"

"Hmm… let me see if I guess… this is all about that 'bed-ted' word you said?"

"Yeap"

"I thought so. I was wondering what that could mean, but then only a single word came to my mind… well, two words: 'ted'-dy bear"

Mikey couldn't believe Don has guessed! Or had he known this already?

"Dude… how did you…? But he told me nobody…"

"Yeah, and he's right"

"Then, how do you know about his teddy bear?"

"You mean "Ogima"…"

"Wait, the bear has a name?"

"Yeap… remember when he had that terrible fever some years ago… I went to his room to give him some medicine and I found him sleeping with his little friend. Of course, he didn't notice I was there because with that terrible fever of his… he was delirious"

"Woow… and what did think when you saw him like that? I mean, when I saw him… I couldn't stop laughing!"

"Nah! I wasn't surprised… it's not like it was a crime, so… no necessity to freak out"

"…" Mikey stared at him with a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Oh… nothing… Geez! At least we are the only ones who know about this… If Raph knows… oh boy!"

"So, that's why you're here, right? You don't want Raph to chase you… am I right?"

"Yeap… you're right, dude" Mikey sighed heavily.

"Well, you know he's gonna get you someday soon right?"

"C'mon Donnie! Don't scare me with that!"

"By the way… where's the famous bear anyway?"

"My room… secret place… Raph will never find him! But still… that gaze of his… oh man! Makes me shiver like shell!" Mikey said rubbing his arms.

"Hmm… maybe we should tell this to sensei; knowing Leo I think he has already told him about Ogima"

"Yeah but… what about Raph?"

"I'll think of something… Raph can't chase you for the rest of your life just because of a teddy bear" Don got up and left the lab.

"*sigh*… Ogima dude… you're starting to be a pain on my shell…" Mikey muttered.

In the dojo, Raph punched repeatedly his punching bag. The thoughts of Mikey and Leo' secret were eating him alive. He had to know what the shell was going on and why Mikey was being so secretive and avoiding him all day since last night.

"That shell-fer-brains… what da shell is he hiding? Another secret pet? … nah! Don't think so"

Raph gave a last punch to the punching bag and started to pace from left to right and so on…

"… Maybe he… he's preparin' a new prank and Leo's helpin' im? Nah! Impossible! … And what if… he hid my new weights? Or worse… what if he did somethin' to my new weights? Like da time he put itching powder to da ribbons of my sais…! Oh, that's it!"

Raph left the dojo and made his way to Leo's room. Once he arrived, he started to register to whole room…

Nothing. Nothing suspicious there… now it was Don's room's turn.

"Da genius must know somethin'… Mikey's been with' im da whole morning… Oh Don! If ya have somethin' to do on this I swear I'm gonna kick yer butt from here to Chicago!" Raph cursed his genius brother on his mind while he entered into the purple masked ninja's room.

A bunch of books and tech stuff… papers and notes all over the place… some spare parts of gadgets, but still… nothing suspicious.

"Grrr… ok… all that remains… is the knucklehead…" Raph smirked darkly and made his way to his little brother's room.

Downstairs… Mikey sat on the couch, his legs against his plastron, rocking himself a little… he could feel the tension, the fear, the killing amber gaze of his red masked brother. The only thing that comforted him was that he wasn't the only one who knew about Leo's secret… he had now Donatello's support.

"Nothing… nothing… nothing… *sigh*… maybe it was only a prank after all… a bad one though…" Raph said after registering Mikey's room.

"I guess I'll hafta apologize… oh man! Me apologizing with Mikey! Yuck! This hafta be a nightmare!"

He was about to leave the room when his foot tripped over a box, making all the comic books to fall off the top of the box.

"Shell! He's gonna know I was here!" Comic books were all over the place, Raph started to pick them.

"Hmm… what are these stupid comic books doin' here? Maybe the shell-fer-brains is messy with his things, but not with his comics… heh, weird…"

Once all the comics were on his hand, he opened the box and threw them inside it… but when he tried to close it…

"Hmm… I hafta tell him he might wanna get another box for these ones…" he opened the box, trying to make space when…

"What da… oh… so this is it… hehehehe… Baby Mikey… You. Are. Soooo. Busted!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey fellas! Chapter 4 is here! My Halloween party was the best! Thanks, Rav-WolfGirl, Dan-Ghouly and Miley-Stein… my dear ghoul-friends FOREVER!

Yunuen, I hope you don't mind if I use "Ogima's name" ***puppy eyes*** I know it came from your mind, so don't be scared. ^^

Repeat: I'm not the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

**Me and My Teddy (Part4)**

18:30… Dojo.

The guys were on a sparring session: Leo-Don… Raph-Mikey. Leo knew how terrified was Mikey about the idea of sparring with Raph and he tried to convince his sensei to change the pairs.

"… it's just that… they had a… bad argument this morning sensei!"

"It is not an excuse Leonardo… Go back to training!"

"Yes sensei" the blue masked turtle bowed to his father.

"I'm sorry Mikey… I tried" He whispered to his youngest brother.

"It's ok dude! ... Besides, Raph's been acting kinda nice. Maybe he just forgot all this thing" Mikey said with a smile.

Once the pairs took their position, the matches started. Don and Leo's kicks and punches were all the same, just like a normal sparring session. On the other hand, Raph was being kinda rough on Mikey… like on a real fight.

"Hey Raph… chill out! ... we're… just… training! … what… the shell… is… your… problem dude?" Mikey said between kicks and punches.

"Poor baby Mikey… can't take… some… kicks?"

With this, Mikey froze for a second… Did he know about Leo's secret? Or it was just a coincidence? His distraction cost him a hard kick on the stomach, sending him to ground with no air on his lungs.

"Raph! Watch it!" Don yelled at him and helped Mikey to stand up.

"Raph, what's wrong with you?" Leo asked angrily.

"What! It wasn't my fault baby Mikey got distracted"

"I… *gasp* … wasn't… distracted… you… jerk!" Mikey said trying to recover his breath.

"Yeah, you were distracted… ya don't freeze like that for anything!"

"Maybe he reacted like that because 'someone' was acting like a real hothead!"Leo said.

"Stay outta this, Leo… he's already grown up to defend himself! Or maybe baby Mikey is too weak to defend himself…"

"Raph, stop it! What the shell are you talking about?" Leo asked again.

"Baby Mikey… aren't ya gonna fight back?" Raph mocked Mikey who looked at him with fear on his eyes.

"He knows… he knows!" Mikey thought.

"Raph… what the shell is going on with you? You've been chasing Mikey all this day and now this? If you two have a problem, there are other ways to solve it" Don said calmly.

"Oh wow! Now Donnie's protectin' ya, baby Mikey! How cute!"

"STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT! I'm not a baby!" Mikey yelled.

"So… if yer not a baby… then why are you keeping this?" Raph showed the teddy bear that was hid behind his shell and smiled darkly.

"H-How… did…y-you get… him?" Mikey stuttered.

"I knew you were hiding somethin' Mikey… I thought I was anotha prank of yers but when I looked into yer room…"

"You were in MY ROOM? HOW DARE YOU!"

"Ya could prevent this if ya had told me what was goin' on, but you hid like a chicken… or maybe like the baby you are…"

"Gimme that bear!" Mikey yelled.

"Oh! Baby Mikey wants his bear? Come and get' im… Hahahaha!" Raph laughed lifting the bear above his head.

"Raph! Gimme that back now!" Mikey jumped and tried to catch the bear.

"I'll give it to ya only if ya accept yer a baby…"

"I'M NOT, RAPH!"

"So… ya don't want yer lil' friend back?" Raph teased him.

"It's not mine!"

"Liar… baby Mikey is a liar…" Raph laughed at Mikey who had small tears on the corner of his eyes.

"I'm… not a liar… Raph, give me that… bear, please!"

"If it's not yers… then whose is it?"

"I… can't tell you…" Mikey closed his eyes.

"Leo… Do something!" Don whispered angrily to his brother. Leo was petrified… his worst fear has become real.

Raphael knew his secret and Mikey was paying for it… he didn't want his baby brother to suffer… but he didn't want be teased by Raph for the rest of his life… he had to make a decision… and quickly.

"So… It is yer teddy bear! HAHAHA! This is so hilarious! Mikey sleeps with a teddy bear! HAHAHA… just wait… wait when I tell this to Casey… HAHAHA"

Mikey tried to hold back his tears… this was unfair, really unfair! He was telling him the truth for once in his life, but apparently that wasn't enough for his hotheaded brother. Why Leo wasn't saying anything? Why his big brother wasn't protecting him? On the other hand, Don was starting to get angry at Leo. The three of them knew Mikey was telling the truth… it was Leo's teddy bear, not Mikey's… so, why Leo wasn't saying the truth?

"Hahahaha… and just when I thought you couldn't be more childlike…" Raph laughed.

That was enough to Mikey… he couldn't resist any longer. The tears rolled over his cheeks soaking his mask. His hands turned into fists for all the anger and impotence he felt.

"Aw! Now yer cryin'… poor Mikey… Hahahaha. This has to be yer worse day ever! Oh shell! Where's da camera when ya really need it?"

"SHUT UP RAPHAEL!"

Everyone looked at Leonardo who seemed to be angry enough to explode anytime soon.

"Heh… look Mikey, yer big brother is gonna protect ya again…" Raph poked Mikey "Whazap Fearless?"

"Leave Michelangelo out of this! And give me that teddy bear… NOW!"

"He can have it himself" Raph said looking at Mikey.

"He's not having anything because it's not his teddy bear!"

"C'mon Leo! This is silly! All this show because of a stupid teddy bear?"

"DON'T YOU CALL OGIMA LIKE THAT!" Everyone froze.

"Wait a sec… did I hear…? Oh… so his name's 'Ogima'… nice name Mikey, and I thought 'Klunk' was a terrible name… HAHAHA!"

"RAPHAEL… the bear… NOW!" Leo said as he gave Raph an angry glance.

"Leo… I'll warn ya… get outta this… Man! Why are ya so interested in Mikey's bear anyway?"

"Because I told you, it's not his bear!"

"Then whose is it?"

"IT'S MINE!" Everyone's eyes went wide, even Mikey's. After a few minutes of deadly silence… Raph started to laugh again.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Ok, ok… this is yer best prank ever Mikey, I give ya that… but I never expect Splinter Jr. was gonna help ya on this… haha…" he kept laughing for a while, but then he saw that Leo wasn't laughing, neither did Mikey or Don.

Instead, Leo crossed his arms against his chest with the same serious glance.

"You're… you're kiddin' me, right? You… Fearless Leader… sleeping with a teddy bear?"

"Believe it or not… now, give me the…"

"Hold on a sec! How do I know yer not kidding?"

"Because if you don't give me Ogima back, you're gonna be on serious problems!" Leo said with a darkened gaze.

"Oh… yer serious… Ok… well… *sigh*… so, it's all clear now… I just wanna say… I'm sorry"

"Really?" Leo looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah… I'm sorry… … for not having a camera right now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Raph clutched his stomach for all the laugh that came out from him.

Leo blushed a little, he's secret was no more. He sighed heavily and then grabbed the bear's arm, but Raph didn't let it go.

"Give me the bear!"

"I don't think so, baby Fearless"

"I'm not a baby! GIVE ME THE BEAR, NOW!"

"NO! TEDDY BEARS ARE… FOR BABIES … IF YA WANT IT BACK, THAT MAKES YA … A BABY!" Raph said as he pulled the bear's other arm against his chest.

"THAT'S… NOT… TRUE…!" Leo pulled back.

"YER… A … BABY… ADMIT IT!"

"I AM NOT!"

Suddenly, Don heard a strange sound, but slightly familiar… tearing seams?

"Oh-oh… that didn't sound good! Guys, stop it! You're gonna…"

Too late.

Leo and Raph fell down to ground… Leo had the right arm of Ogima on his hand while Raph had the rest of the teddy bear. Both looked at each other and at the teddy bear in disbelieve. Don and Mikey kneeled beside his brothers and help them to stand up.

"Raph! What did just do?" Don yelled at Raph as he helped him to get up.

"What! I didn't do anything! Mr. Baby Leader here didn't wanna give up his baby toy!"

"Leo, are you ok?" Mikey asked to his brother, but no words came out his mouth. His gaze was lost on the teddy bear's arm.

"Leo… did you hear me bro?"

"C'mon Leo! Don't tell me yer gonna cry! It's just a…"

"Raph… shut up! It's enough for today" Don said very angry.

"Leo… I'm… I'm sorry bro. It's all my…" Leo raised his hand and Mikey stopped talking. The blue masked ninja's eyes were closed and his breathing became faster. Leo gave the bear's arm to Mikey and left the dojo… without a word.

Everyone stared at him as he left the place, Mikey saw teddy bear's arm again and discovered a shiny thingy on it… in fact, it was shiny and it felt like liquid… a small and single tear.

* * *

Aww! Sniff, sniff… so sad… :'(… hey, did you like my TMNT "SAW" fan-fic? Hahahaha! Wicked! Ok… gotta go now, meditation session!

Reviews please… ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hey fellas! Chapter 5 is here! I never thought this story was gonna be long… but who cares anyway! ^^

Repeat: I'm not the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

**Me and My Teddy (Part5)  
**

"You are such a jerk, Raphael!" Don muttered.

"YA HAVE SOMETHIN' TO SAY ME, GENIUS! SAY IT TO MY FACE!" Raph approached defiantly to Don.

"Oh! You wanna hear it again? Fine! YOU. ARE. A. JERK! Happy now, hothead?"

"Watch yer words, brainiac!"

While Don and Raph argued, Mikey stared at the half-destroyed teddy bear.

"This is my fault…" Mikey muttered with tears on his eyes.

He tried desperately not to cry; he knew he had broken a promise... even though it wasn't his fault, he felt that somehow he had betrayed his big brother, he had hurt his big brother… without intention, of course… but that didn't matter: intentional or not, he felt it that way. Holding the teddy bear's arm, he fell on his knees and started to cry furiously.

"This is… my f-fault… all… m-my… fault!" Mikey said between sobs.

"Mikey… Mikey, it's not your fault! Easy bro!" Don soothed Mikey.

"I… promised… him, Donnie… *sobs*… I promised him!" Mikey sobbed and buried his head on Don's shoulder.

"I know… but it wasn't your fault! You weren't the one who went into your brother room and registered from side to side like an obsessive maniac" Don gave Raph an angry glance.

"Don… I'm warnin' ya!"

"I wasn't talking to you… but if the shoe fits…" Don said as he stood up.

"THAT'S IT!"

With this, Raph took Don by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall.

"Ya wanna fight, huh? Bring it on, nerd!"

"Raph, stop!"

"It's ok, Mikey… I can take care of myself!"

Raph and Don took their places. Raph threw a punch but Don dodged it. Raph threw another punch and Don dodged it again. He really didn't want to fight. This battle was ridiculous!

"So… you think you can beat me, huh?" Raph sent a kick, Don caught his brother's foot and with a quick movement, he sent him to ground.

"Raph, this is ridiculous! I just wanted to talk!"

"I… don't… think so!" Raph said between kicks.

"Oh shell! I better go for Master Splinter!" Mikey thought and ran out of the dojo.

Punches and kicks, quick movements and evasive maneuvers… Don was starting to get tired but he couldn't get distracted in that moment! He knew Raph was waiting for a lack of distraction for him… and the distraction came when he heard his Master's voice coming from the dojo's entrance.

"RAPHAEL, DONATELLO! ENOUGH!"

"Master Splinter! ... Oomph!" before he could notice, Raph's fist was on his face, sending him to ground with a black eye.

"Raphael, my room… now!" Splinter commanded. Raph followed his father still mumbling something. Don tried to stand up but he felt dizzy for the punch.

"Donnie, are you…?"

"I'm ok Mikey… it's just a black eye… nothing serious"

"C'mon dude, let's get you some ice" both turtles made their way to the kitchen.

"Raphael, what did just happened?" Splinter asked a bit angry.

"Just an argument… that ended badly I guess…"

"That is not an excuse, my son. I want the truth and I want it now"

Meanwhile, Leo rolled over his bed trying to forget what had happened a few minutes ago. This had to be the worst day of his life, his secret was no more and his little friend was half destroyed. He couldn't blame anyone else but himself, if he had been more careful this would never had happened. A knock on his door made him go back to earth.

" Leo, is everything ok here?" Don asked holding the ice pack against his eye.

"Don, what happened to your eye?"

"It's nothing to worry about… how are you? I'm…sorry for what happened on the dojo. I know what Ogima meant you and…"

"Wait a sec… how much do you know about Ogima? Because I'd never told anything about him"

"Leo, there are two things that you're not good at: you can't lie and you're terrible on hiding things"

"Heh, I guess you're right on that one. Now, tell me… what really happened when I left?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know"

"Donatello!"

"Ok, ok… I just had… a bad argument with Raph and…"

"That's it! He's so dead! First, Mikey… then Ogima and now this?"

"Leo, calm down! Mikey's ok, I'm ok and Master Splinter is taking care of Raph right now"

"I can't believe you're in this mess because of me" Leo sighed.

"That's not true. I think it's nice you still have your teddy bear"

"You think so? You don't think is… childish?"

"No way, Leo! As mature as you are, it's a relief your inner kid is still alive"

Leo smiled sadly and looked at the lonely space on his pillow… that used to be Ogima's place. Don noticed it, he knew Leo missed his little friend and wanted him back but Ogima was "wounded". Sleeping with an armless bear wouldn't be the same.

"Maybe I can sew him"

"No, thanks Don… you better go and take care of your eye"

"Sure you're gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, now go to your room and try to rest… it's been a long day"

"Ok… but if you need something…"

"I know… night Donnie"

Don left the room and went to his. He knew Leo was lying; he needed something right now… he needed Ogima… now!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey fellas! Chapter 6 is here! Having a little problems with this one hehe…

Repeat: I'm not the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

**Me and My Teddy (Part6)**

"I am very disappointed in you, Raphael!"

Splinter was very angry after Raph told him the whole story. He knew how much that teddy bear meant to his eldest son and now he understood why Leo was so afraid about telling his brothers he had a teddy bear.

"I'm sorry sensei… but… I don't get it! All this bickerin' for an old teddy bear?"

"It is not only a teddy bear, my son; it is part of his life. That bear means a lot for your brother"

"Master, he is a TEENAGER… almost an adult! Why he's still sleepin' with a teddy bear and why he never told us 'bout that?"

"Leonardo had the feeling that something like this would happen, Raphael… he knew that you would not accept this, or your other brothers"

"Still, I don't get why he has a teddy bear" Raph said crossing his arms.

"Is that hurting the family, my son?"

"Well… no… but…"

"Leonardo told me why he had it… your brother feels secure with him; his pain, stress, worries and more are numbed every time he sleeps with the teddy bear. Your brother is almost the head of this family, my son; it is a lot of pressure for a teenager. And I disagree with you on one thing"

"What is it?"

"Leonardo may look like a teenager on the outside, but he still has the heart and the soul of a child… a very mature one, though. He had to grow up faster than the four of you. Raphael, how many times did your brother played with you when you were kids?"

"He always played… wait… come to think of it, he barely did it… he was always trainin' and watchin' over us every time we played out of tha lair… but… why he was so happy if he hadn't a normal childhood?"

"He was happy seeing you happy, my son. That teddy bear makes him remember the old good times when he was a child. It is his way of keeping the happy memories still alive"

Raph was speechless. Now he realized what he had done; he couldn't imagine the damage he had caused to his brothers: first, he had chased Mikey like a criminal; then he had hit Donnie! His most pacific brother! And Leo… how many times he had hurt Leo and now he had done it again.

"I think you own your brothers an apology, my son" Splinter said and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"But what can I say to them? I hit Donnie, chased Mikey… and Leo… Oh shell! Leo… Man, what have I done?" Raph slapped his forehead.

"Calm down, my son. Take your time and think your words wisely"

"I will sensei" with this, the red masked turtle left the room and made his way upstairs. First, he had to make up things with Don; that black eye was enough reason. Don was still awake when he heard the knock on his door.

"Come in" he was kinda shocked when he noticed who was entering on his room.

"Raph… what happen? Are you ok?"

"It's me who hafta ask ya that"

"Well… I'm ok, I guess… I can't sleep, though"

"How's that eye of yers?"

"It'll take a while to go back to his normal color, but it's ok" Don said touching his sore eye.

"Donnie… what happened in the dojo… I… I'm sorry. I… kinda lost mah mind. Well, I really lost mah mind!"

"It's ok, Raph… but I think you have to talk to Leo. You know I already forgave you, you were angry and I just kept pushing your buttons"

"Yeah, but that's not enough reason for hitting ya like that… ya sure yer ok?"

"Yeah… I was just thinking about Leo's bear. He told me he was ok but… he needs Ogima; I know he needs him right now"

"Whazzup with tha teddy bear's name? Sounds like… Japanese or sumthin"

"You can ask him yourself after you apologize" Don said and slumped in the bed. Tiredness was consuming him.

"Feelin' sleepy, huh?" Don nodded and gave a long yawn.

"I leave ya sleep, genius. See ya tomorrow" Raph said and left the room.

"Good _*yawn*_ good luck with Leo" Don said before closing his eyes. Now, the next in line was supposed to be Leo; but a sobbing sound stopped him.

"Mikey…" the red masked turtle approached into the room without making any sound.

When Raph went into his baby brother's room, he found him curled up, soaking his bandanna with his tears and hugging the teddy bear fiercely. Raph's heart shrunk when he heard his little brother's muffled sobs. This wasn't Mikey's fault at all… why was he blaming himself? Raph sat beside Mikey who jumped back when he saw his red masked brother.

"Easy Mikey! I ain't gonna hurt ya"

"Raph… w-what are y-you… doing here?" Mikey asked between sobs.

"I needed to tell ya sumthin'… this teddy bear thingy it's not your fault… so, stop blamin' yerself" Raph said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It… it's also my f-fault! I… I promised him… I promised him and… I f-failed! I failed, Raph!" Mikey's sobs grew louder.

"No… I was the one who started to pressure ya. I'm sorry Mikey" Raph said pulling Mikey into a comforting hug. Mikey buried his wet face into his brother's chest still sobbing.

"Sssh… it's ok Mikey… it's ok… it's not yer fault" Raph tried to sooth his brother. This was supposed to be Leo's job; Raph wasn't good at being a big brother, not like Leo was. Showing emotions was stupid for Raph but all those thoughts weren't gonna calm Mikey… he had to be a big brother now, because Mikey needed him… now.

"Sssh… calm down Mikey… everything's ok… sssh" Raph said almost whispering.

"Leo… doesn't… hate me… right?" Mikey asked with a tired voice.

"No, Mikey… he doesn't hate ya… he couldn't hate ya… never" Raph answered with the softest voice he could manage to do. Suddenly, he felt a little weight on his chest and arms… Mikey was falling asleep which was normal after all the crying thing. Raph smirked and put Mikey down to bed.

"Night bro… sweet dreams" Raph said covering Mikey with a blanket.

Though he never had said this before, his baby brother just looked so innocent when he slept. Raph rubbed Mikey's cheek and wiped some tears away; he stayed looking at his sleeping brother when his eyes looked at another familiar form beside Mikey's hand… Ogima.

* * *

Uff! Finally an update on this one! Sorry for the delay... thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate them. Hey Yun! Thanks for all your best wishes _*sending a blown kiss* _

Ok, that's all for now... with love, your friend:_ Who_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey fellas! FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE! FINALLY!

Repeat: I'm not the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

**Me and My Teddy (Part7)**

"So lil' fella… let's take ya to yer owner" Raph said as he took the bear, noticing the lost arm.

"Hmmm… we better find yer arm, Ogima. Leo wouldn't wanna see ya like this"

The red masked ninja left Mikey's room with Ogima. The last place he had seen the arm was the dojo so he went directly there. The guilt was eating him alive; he has hurt his brother again and not only Leo… Don and Mikey had been hurt in some way by the red masked ninja.

"I can't believe all this mess had started only 'cause of a teddy bear" Raph thought while he searched Ogima's arm. Once he found it, Raph went to the living room and left the bear on the couch.

"Wait here… I think Donnie has some sewing stuff on his lab" Raph said as he went to the lab. He grabbed some threads and needles and went back to the couch.

"If Mikey saw me doin' this… heh, he'd never let it go" Raph said as he prepared the arm for the first stitch.

"I don't get it… what makes ya so especial lil' pal? You're just a teddy bear!" Raph said to Ogima as he stitched the arm.

"Well… I guess Fearless isn't strong enough, huh?" Raph looked at the bear's eyes but he felt like those hazel eyes were looking at him… angrily.

"What!… Ya can't stand I talk at yer owner's back?"… Raph kept stitching.

Meanwhile… Leo rolled on his bed trying to get some sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the dojo… his little brother crying, his genius brother's black eye… they had paid for his 'secret'… it wasn't fair; he felt so guilty… so childish… all this mess because of a teddy bear.

"This is stupid! I should be sleeping… but why I can't do it!" Leo thought.

"Ok… I'm fine… I can sleep without him… I'm fine, I'm fine; I can sleep, I can sleep…" Leo kept this mantra for a while…

"I'm fine… I'm fine… I'm asleep… … now!" …but nothing seemed to work… "…_*sigh*_… no use… I guess I… need him… … No! Stop being a child Leo! I'm teenager… the leader, the big brother… I… I'm supposed to be strong for them… I can't show weakness and I… I… … _*sigh*_… and I can't sleep without Ogima!" Leo slapped his forehead sighing heavily.

The blue banded ninja left his room; he could hear his brothers' breathing… they were already asleep but he needed to see if they were ok. He walked to Don's room… the genius turtle seemed to be deeply asleep; then Leo went to Mikey's room… the prankster was talking in his sleep… but he seemed to be fine. When Leo was about to check Raph's room, he heard his hotheaded brother's voice coming from the living room.

"Hmmm… seems like I'm not the only one awake here" Leo said to himself and went downstairs. As he got closer he noticed his brother was talking to someone… "Master Splinter" he thought but then he saw a little brown thingy on his brother's hand.

"What the… what's he doing?" He asked mentally to himself and got closer as stealthy as he could.

"Ok lil' friend! Just a few more stitches and you're done" Raph said to the teddy bear as he stitched.

He was about to finish his sewing but… he stopped. Raph looked at the bear again; Ogima hadn't any patch or stitch but the one Raph was sewing. He realized how careful had been Leo with the bear after all those years.

"He really took care of you, huh? Yeah… that's definitely Leo. Always taking care of others… including you… …*sigh*… I can't believe I'm talkin' to a teddy bear, hehe… Well, once you're done I'll take ya with' im… but I ain't gonna apologize" Raph said to Ogima but again he saw anger on its bear eyes… Raph's anger, being reflected on the bear's eyes.

"Hey, don't cha see me like that! Don't tell me Leo never said ya I ain't like apologize" Raph replied.

Having an argument with a teddy bear was the last thing Raph wanted to do… but he didn't want to let go all his anger on Leo again, he had been hurt enough… besides, Ogima was a good listener (obvious reasons ¬¬)

"Well… perhaps we started with da wrong foot so… Hi, I'm Raphael, second in line, second brother… I'm a ninja, like yer owner… I'm… well… mah brothers say I'm the hotheaded here and they're right… … and… what's yer story?" Raph asked as he continued stitching.

"Ok… only thing I know 'bout ya is… your name's Ogima, you're… a teddy bear… I… ripped yer arm… and… and… *sigh*… and I'm sure I went nuts 'cause I'm talking to an unanimated thing…" Raph sighed.

"…*sigh*… hey, I need ya to do me favor… I know ya can't talk nor even listen but… I'm sorry, I'm really sorry and… if ya can let mah brother know that… then… I'll thank ya forever. Leo's a good brother… always protecting us, always bein' strong! I was so blind that I couldn't see even strong people can have a sweet side" Raph sighed heavily "I guess if he doesn't forgive me… I ain't gonna blame him" Raph said sadly as he made the last stitch.

"And what makes you think I'm not gonna forgive you?" A familiar voice asked making Raph to prick his finger with the needle. Leo was stood behind the couch listening everything… he was kinda shocked seeing his hotheaded brother stitching his teddy bear and also talking to him.

"Ouch! What da… …! Leo?" Raph said sucking his hurt finger.

"Hey… eh… how's the 'patient', huh?" Leo asked sitting beside Raph.

"Whatcha doin' awake? Ya should be sleepin', ya know?"

"You should be sleeping too, Raph. But I guess my little friend is responsible of your insomnia" Leo smirked sadly.

"Yeah… about that… eh… here, I… did what I could… I hope the arm is ok" Raph said avoiding his brother's gaze and handing him the teddy bear. Leo took the bear noticing the stitch.

"Thanks" Leo said as he touched the bear's stitch. They both remained in silence for a couple of minutes. Then… Leo started to talk… with Ogima.

"So… new stitch, huh? … … Oh, it's your first one! Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't notice it … … …" Raph stared at them with a puzzled face. Was Leo really nuts or what? Leo kept talking to the teddy bear.

"What? … … Oh really! … … don't worry, I'll tell him. Ogima wants to thank you for the stitch; he says it makes him look like he had a battle scar… just like us"

"Eh… … yeah… … it was nothing… I guess" Raph said rubbing the back of his neck.

"And he also says there's nothing to be sorry about. He forgives you"

"Eh… thanks… … and what 'bout you? Do you forgive me?"

"Hmmm… I don't know… what do you think Ogima?" Leo asked to his little friend. Raph looked at Leo and Ogima simultaneously.

"Hmmm… so, you want me to… … I don't know, he's not the sensible kind… … … well, if you said so…" Leo said and left the bear on the living room's table. After that, he pulled Raph into a bear hug. Raph let out a gasp because the sudden embrace.

"Of course I forgive you, little brother. Sorry for keeping you this secret, it's just that I didn't want you to think I'm weak"

"No, Leo… it's me who's sorry. This is yer life and I should've respected that. And yer not weak, so stop thinking like that, ok?" Raph said returning the hug. They stayed like this for a few more seconds when Leo decided to break the embrace.

"Well… we better go to bed. My training starts in a couple of hours" Leo said grabbing Ogima and walking to his room.

"Wait, what time is it?" Raph asked as he stood up.

"Hmmm… 04:10"

"WHAT? Oh man! Splinter's gonna…"

"Relax bro! I'll excuse you with him, ok? Go to sleep" Leo said patting his brother's shell.

"Ok… thanks bro" Raph sighed in relief and went upstairs. Leo saw him disappear in the shadows; he looked at Ogima again, happiness reflected on his teddy bear face.

"I know… he's a good brother" He said before hugging his teddy bear.

"It's good to have you back… Ogima" Leo said as he rested his head on the pillow and falling asleep immediately.

The blame was gone, the fear, the shame, the anguish... the pain of having a secret… everything was gone. His family accepted Ogima, Raph accepted Ogima! … And that was enough for the blue masked ninja.

* * *

Fiuuuu! I did it! I ended Me and My Teddy! I can't believe it took me so long… damn author's block!

Anyway, if you have noticed… Raph and Leo 'talked' with Ogima, right? Well… that part was based on me. It's true! I used to talk to Peluchín (my teddy bear) when I was happy, sad, and angry… or crying sometimes… I told him everything. Nowadays I still do that… yes, I won't deny it:

**I, "Who", A 16 YEARS OLD GIRL, STILL TALK WITH A TEDDY BEAR, WHICH NAME IS PELUCHÍN… AND I'M NOT ASHAMED FOR THAT!**

**Saya the Ninja Cat**, if you're reading this… yes… I'm afraid of butterflies **for real**!

**Yunuen**, que no te avergüence escribir BROTHERLY FLUFF fan-fics! Qué importa lo que los demás piensen! Tú sabes que no es YAOI y debería ser suficiente! _*crossing arms like Raph when he's angry*_Ah, y sobre las jeringas? Siempre llevo mi "bolsa de trucos" o mejor dicho mi kit de primeros auxilios conmigo… cosas de doctores jajajaja!

OK, reviews please!


End file.
